I'll Forget You
by percyismine
Summary: A songfic based on the song from the musical. Percy's point of view as he wakes from a dream...


**Bonjour tout le monde! C'est moi! I'm baaaaaacckkk!**

**For anyone who wants to know, the above means "Hello everyone! It is I!"**

**I just had my last day of school today (June 8, 2005), so I am free for the summer! Although, by the time I post this, today will be long past. But who cares! Live for the moment!**

**Well, I will now present you with my newest fanfic! For all those who read The Fox Emerges, thank you! For those who haven't, I suggest you do. It really isn't that bad! And I do love reviews! Hint hint...**

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, however badly I may wish too! They all belong to Baroness Orczy. I don't own the song either. It belongs to Nan Knighton and Frank Wildhorn.

I'll Forget You: A Songfic based on the song of the same title from the musical.

_Ev'ry time I close my eyes, you come to me again!_

_I swear I feel your touch upon my skin..._

_You haunt me everywhere_

_Til I reach into the air_

_Trembling to think of all those nights that might have been!_

Sir Percy Blakeney shot up in his bed, his breathing harsh and ragged. He passed a hand over his face, feeling it damp with sweat. His dream still stood sharply in his mind. Well, it should since he had been having it every night. Sighing, the tall Englishman plopped back onto his pillows. He shut his eyes and allowed the dream to reply in his mind. He had dreamed his beloved wife, Marguerite, had come to him. She had admitted all her wrongs and bared her soul to him. She didn't walk away from him. Instead, she came to him and allowed him to take her in his arms. He had held her to his breast and kissed her...

The lazy eyelids opened and the blue eyes, usually veiled and lazy, were hard and a passionate light shone in them. Percy forced himself to get out of bed and walk to the window, hoping the light would dispel the dream, as pleasant as it had been. It had never happened. "And probably never will," he muttered.

_I'll forget you! _

_I won't remember arms that pulled me in, soft and slow._

_I'll forget you._

_There has to be a way to let you go!_

_No more shadows,_

_No more dreams of leaning in the dark above you._

_I will forget how much I love you...any day._

Oh yes, he had tried to forget his love for her. He had tried to kill it. But it never died. It held his heart in a relentless grip. He could still feel her softness as he held her in his arms, and the way her arms had clung to him... A sob broke from his throat. Life had been so perfect! Why had this happened to him? _No!_ he said sternly._ Remember, "No one dies upon a kiss and only fools believe in bliss!" _Percy sighed, even as he tried to quench his love. He had said that to himself long ago, on the night that his eyes had been opened. It was a hope to make things more practical, so that he could bear the loss. But it had never helped...

_I hear to whisper to me in the dark, still I know_

_I'll forget you!_

_God help me find a way to let you go! _

_I do not want you!_

_And still you steal each breath I'm breathing from me!_

_With just one touch... you overcome me..._

_And I let you..._

_I will forget you..._

_When I die..._

"Percy..."

The man jerked and turned around. But no one was there. He cursed silently. _Stop dreaming, man! She doesn't want you!_ Pushing his blond hair out of his face, Percy put his head against the window frame. So often, he thought he had heard her calling him as she had done in France. Sometimes, he thought she did love him... but he couldn't trust her. He had pleaded with God on his wedding night to save him from the torment. To somehow quench this love. But God had not answered. And love persisted in his breast.

Sir Percy smiled wryly as he thought of something his brother-in-law had said to him the other day.

"It grieves me to see her so unhappy," Armand had said. "To know that you have ceased to love her."

Percy had looked at him. "Ceased?" he replied. "I will love her 'til the day I die. That is the tragedy."

Looking back, the Englishman realized that what he had said was true. Only death could make him forget his Marguerite.

_I will forget you..._

_When I die..._

**A little bit depressing, especially for being out of school, but it just came to me. I forgot to mention that I do not own the 1982 version of The Scarlet Pimpernel either. Those lines were written by whoever wrote it either. I also do not own that little line about not dying upon a kiss. That belongs to Nan Knighton and Frank Wildhorn as well.**

**If you need a perk-up, go read The Fox Emerges. It's funny.**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Au revoir!**


End file.
